El origen de una leyenda
by Twili-Al
Summary: Esta historia contiene una colección de relatos anteriores a los acontecimientos de “The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess”, el cual es mi videojuego favorito. Serán relatos narrados desde el punto de vista de los diferentes personajes principales acerca de cómo, de una manera u otra, les sucedieron acontecimientos que les marcaron. La imagen de portada pertenece a Ferisae.
1. chapter 1

El origen de una leyenda / 1

El viento rugía en el bosque, transportando un aroma que cambiaría el mundo.

En el frondoso bosque de Farone, en el Reino de Hyrule, un espectral lobo dorado transportaba un cesto, sujetándo las asas entre sus afilados dientes.  
El lobo era de un color amarillento, el cual, con el resplandor que desprendía, le hacía parecer de oro. Tenía un único ojo, de color rojo. El otro estaba cerrado, con una cicatriz de terrible aspecto cruzándolo, dado que había perdido el ojo en una de sus múltiples batallas.

El lobo cesó su carrera repentinamente, dejando el cesto en el suelo y olfateando el aire. Se acercó al cesto y usando sus colmillos, acomodó la manta al bebé que había dentro.  
El bebé bostezó y se acurrucó en su cesto. El lobo cogió de nuevo el cesto y se encaminó a través de un puente, siguiendo la señal que rezaba "Hacia Ordon", señalando hacia el puente. Al cruzar el puente se encontró con un encantador pueblecito, el cual se componía de varias casitas, un rancho que cabras, y varios huertecitos de calabazas. Se encaminó a las afueras del pueblo, hacia una abandonada casa, emplazada en un viejo roble. Entonces el lobo dejó la cesta en el suelo, se apartó y cerró su único ojo.

Una luz dorada lo envolvió, y en un instante, en lugar del lobo se alzaba un hyliano vestido con una elegante armadura color bronce, en cuyo pecho había una cabeza de lobo grabada. Su sedosa melena dorada estaba recogida con una cinta de cuero, y en la espalda, sujetos por un tahalí de cuero, llevaba una espada dorada, y un escudo reflectante como un espejo. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche de cuero marrón, y su cuerpo desprendía el mismo resplandor fantasmal que su forma animal. Era un espectro.

El hombre se frotó las manos enguantadas y trepó por la desvencijada escalera hasta la vieja casa. Una vez allí, buscó una pluma y pergamino, y escribió una nota, que enrolló y cerró con una cuerda.

Una vez depositó la nota en la cesta, se encaminó hacia el pueblo, planeando donde dejar al bebé, cuando sus agudos oídos captaron el llanto de una mujer. Se encaminó adonde provenían los gemidos y descubrió una casa. Se asomó a la ventana. Un matrimonio estaba sentado sobre un jergón. La joven mujer lloraba sobre el hombro de su marido el cual la consolaba:

-Cálmate ya, Juli. No tienes por que tomar en serio todo lo que predica ese farsante.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Lo hemos intentado decenas de veces, y ninguna de ellas ha resultado! Parece ser que es cierto que no podemos tener hijos...

\- Lo intentaremos de nuevo. Alguna vez resultará..

-No lo creo, Moy. Han sido decenas de veces, y un aborto...

-Aún somos jóvenes, no podemos rendirnos. El destino nos será favorable. Ahora tenemos que irnos a la cama. Es tarde y no conviene que alarmemos a los vecinos.

\- De acuerdo..

El matrimonio subió a un piso superior por una escalera. El espectro supo que esta era una situación perfecta para dejar al bebé en buenas manos. Colocó el cesto en la puerta, y apartó la manta para despedirse del niño. La criatura extendió su mano izquierda, en la que brillaba la trifuerza del valor, y acarició al espectro. Este besó con ternura la manecita del niño y le acarició su sedoso cabello rubio ceniza.

\- Que Nayru te dé sabiduría para elegir tu camino, que Din te dé fuerza para superarlo, y que Farore te dé valor para superar todas las adversidades que encuentres por él. Ahora me tengo que despedir de tí, mi pequeño Link, pero volveremos a encontrarnos. Adiós, y que Hylia te proteja.

Volvió a cubrirle con la manta y tocó a la puerta. Acto seguido, se desvaneció.

Moy abrió la puerta:

\- ¿Quien...? ¡Juli! ¡Juli, querida, ven a ver esto!

La mujer asomó detrás:

-¡Un bebé! ¡Las diosas nos han escuchado!

Moy extendió una mano hacia la cesta, pero vaciló :

-espera.. Hay una nota..

-¿A que esperas? ¡léela!

Juli tomó al niño en brazos :

-¡pero que cosita! ¡Y qué ojazos tiene!

Moy leyó la nota en voz alta:

"Mi nombre no incumbe en estos momentos, pero quisiera pedir un favor a aquellos que hayan encontrado a mi nieto. El rancho donde vivían sus padres ha sido arrasado por unas criaturas que están atacando Hyrule. Ha sobrevivido inexplicablemente, y me he encargado de ponerlo a salvo lo más lejos posible, en la región de Latoan. Por favor, seáis quienes seáis, cuidad bien de Link. Que las diosas os bendigan"

Juli miró en los ojos azules del bebé :

\- ¿Te llamas Link? ¡que nombre tan curioso!

Moy miró alrededor, preocupado:

\- Si su abuelo lo ha traído, debe de estar por aquí. Caliéntale algo de leche al niño. Iré a buscarlo. No hace tiempo como para que un anciano esté por ahí fuera solo.

-ten cuidado...

Moy cogió su espada y rastreó las afueras del pueblo. A la hora volvió, desanimado.

-no lo he encontrado..

\- Lo que de verdad importa es que Link está a salvo, es lo que él quería.

El matrimonio se metió en su casa mientras, en el bosque un enorme lobo dorado miraba la escena, y acto seguido, se internó en el bosque.

Al día siguiente, Juli y Moy contaron a todo el pueblo la historia de Link, y el alcalde Bono estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión.

Esa noche se forjó una leyenda.


	2. Chapter 2

El origen de una leyenda - 2

La noche había caído en el milenario reino de Hyrule, y todos los habitantes del reino, incluido el rey, se estaban entregando a los brazos de Morfeo. O más concretamente, _casi_ todos.  
Por los lóbregos pasillos del palacio, solamente iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna creciente, avanzaba una niña de cinco años, con sus pies descalzos para no hacer ruido, y sigilosa como un gato que acecha a un ratón. Se trataba de Zelda, hija del rey Nohansen y su difunta esposa Melisa, y por ende, se trataba de la princesa, y futura reina de Hyrule.

Zelda siguió escrutando las pesadas puertas de roble, hasta que dió con una especialmente ornamentada con bellísimas tallas que representaban la creación del mundo por parte de las Tres Diosas. Los ojos grisáceos de la chiquilla se iluminaron con un destello y, con especial cautela, abrió la puerta.  
Enormes estanterías ocupadas por miles de libros se extendían ante ella. Volúmenes recopilados durante cientos, miles de años, que narraban la historia de Hyrule. Ciertamente era la sala favorita de la pequeña princesa.  
Zelda avanzó con apremio, escrutando las estanterías en busca de cierto volumen. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando divisó al susodicho. Un volumen viejo, encuadernado en cuero gastado, con las páginas crujientes y amarillentas, y que desprendía el olor de tiempos pasados.  
La pequeña soltó un gritito de alegría, que se tornó en un quejido cuando el peso del volumen la hizo caer con un estrépito de la silla en la que se había encaramado. Zelda se incorporó deprisa, su corazón palpitando con fuerza bajo las costillas, y rauda como el viento, dejó la silla en su sitio, agarró el volumen, y se apresuró hacia su alcoba, la cual estaba en una alta torre del castillo. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en su cama, y susurrando unas palabras en hyliano antiguo, creó una pequeña bola de luz que, siguiendo sus órdenes, se situó sobre el volumen. Zelda se acurrucó en las almohadas, y abrió el libro.  
 _"Los intrusos"_  
Zelda sonrió con malicia  
 _"me da igual si Impa no me quiere decir quiénes eran. ¡lo averiguaré yo misma!"_

 _*_ _ **Flashback***_

 _ **-**_ __Impa ¿por qué el escudo de armas de tu tribu es un ojo con una lágrima?  
-Verás, pequeña. El ojo simboliza el hecho de que velamos sobre la familia real y la sagrada reliquia.  
\- ¿es como si les tuviérais siempre un ojo puesto encima?  
-Exacto. Eres una niña muy lista.  
-¿y la lágrima?  
\- la lágrima... se añadió por un triste episodio de nuestra historia que no creo que estés preparada para escuchar...  
-¡por favor!  
-te lo explicaré brevemente. Una parte de nuestra tribu se alió con un grupo de hylianos para hacer algo muy malo usando una sagrada reliquia de mi tribu. La lágrima se añadió por el dolor de la traición a la familia real.  
-¿que reliquia era esa? ¿querían robar algo? ¿o acaso querían hacer mucho daño a alguien? ¿y has dicho traición a la familia real?  
Impa enmudeció  
 _me he ido de la lengua. ¿cómo puede ser tan curiosa para la edad que tiene? debería estar jugando con muñecas y soñando con caballeros y príncipes._  
\- ¡eres demasiado joven para saber eso! ¡de hecho, sabes demasiado!  
-pero...  
-¡nada de peros! ¡a la cama! ¡YA!  
Zelda la miró, asustada  
-de.. de acuerdo...  
La niña fue corriendo a su alcoba y, una vez cerrada la puerta, empezó a llorar por la impresión  
 _t.. tiene que haber algo sobre los intrusos en la biblioteca del castillo. Lo encontraré. Al fin y al cabo, nadie conoce la biblioteca real mejor que yo..._  
 _*_ _ **flashback off***_

Zelda procedió a abrir el tomo y empezó a leer.  
 _Capítulo primero. La traición de los sheikah_  
Las horas empezaron a pasar rápidamente para la pequeña princesa, y cuando por fin cerró el tomo, la luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse entre las cortinas. Zelda no pudo más, de modo que escondió el libro bajo la cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas para dormir unas cuantas horas.  
 _"la tribu twili" -_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos- _"me encantaría conocer a uno de ellos. Parecen taaan interesantes"_

 _ **Quien le iba a decir que su anhelo se cumpliría, aunque no de la manera de la que se imaginaba...**_ __


End file.
